totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Tetsumaki/Techniques
Karadyonji Shoot: Ryo uses his twim machineguns upward and shoots out a lot of bullets. This technique is also used by Naoguri and Ayamanto themselves in Total SujiAguupin. Metsuriken: Ryo's most common and primary attack in the series... He holds out his left palm and begins absorbing dark aura into it. Once it it finished absorbing, the user attacks with full force on his opponent and unleashes a giant scythe-like wave of destruction. SujiAguupin allows Ryo to access newer levels. Wind Ability - KaioMetsuriken: This is introduced during the second arc of SujiAguupin... Ryo allows himself to fully control his original Metsuriken's power and can duplicate it, letting both his hands hold each individual. First off, his right hand's Metsuriken is the strongest, but takes time to restart. And the left hand's may be weak, but can be unleashed anytime during battle. Flying Ability: Since Ryo has trained using both his and Hydraken's powers, he is a half-demon. And when getting to higher and more difficult areas, Ryo can sprout Hydraken's wings from his back and take flight for over five hours. During his time as a Sujira Lord in SujiAguupin, Ryo is able to take flight without Hydraken's demon wings. Super KaioMetsuriken: Introduced during the third arc of SujiAguupin... While Ryo is using his KaioMetsuriken technique, he begins to learn how to enhance its power to the limit. Though during his battle with one of the Kunoha's members, Svenn del Rerojinn (#17), Ryo summons a shadow-like spider to the area and combines this with his KaioMetsuriken, creating the Super KaioMetsuriken technqiue. Note: Ryo's Super KaioMetsuriken may cause him a bit of damage as he cannot control its ability until Total SujiAguupin arc #5. Dark KaioMetsuriken: This attack is introduced in Total SujiAguupin during arc four... Ryo demonstrates this attack to former Kunoha member Nimadoru Habarushi (#5). According to Gojira Namufira, Ryo's Dark KaioMetsuriken uses some of Hydraken's darkness abilities and Ryo's own KaioMetsuriken. The power inside unleashes an endless number of blasts upon the enemy. Baokurea Form: This is introduced during Ryo's first encounter with Maori Shinsuka (#9) in Total SujiAguupin. As the name suggests, Ryo surrounds himself in a gigantic, black aura. When the aura itself clears, Ryo is seen as a middle-aged figure in a black-and-white robe and inhuman hands and arms. Gojira Namufira states that this ability was used only by former Sujira Lords and some members of Ryo's clan. Baokurea form enhances the user with hidden strength and very fast speed. Although the intellect of the user is increased too much! The form's appearance includes a black cloak and a sword known infamously as the Hiruka Nagase ("Bastard Claymore" in the english dub of the anime). Demon's Slash: Ryo's secondary attack. He uses this not often, but in order to paralyze his enemies. Super KaioMetsuriken Art - Hiyori Basu: While in Baokurea form, Ryo can store an unknown amount of aura in his body. Once the restoration is complete, Ryo draws his Hiruka Nagase out and unleashes this aura upon his enemy, inflicting heavy damage. Baokurea Art - Ultima Tekkon: Ryo (in Baokurea form) can use some of his Tekkon abilities and increase it with most of Hydraken and his Baokurea form's powers and create very powerful abilities and attacks with it. When using Ultima Tekkon, the user can go into four different levels, each with a special ability. The levels themselves cannot, or will not, in any circumstances, be able to control their own powers, but the user himself. Perfect Bullet: Ryo uses his machineguns and fires a bullet with a Tekkon-oriented ability. It is also used by Naoguri and Ayamanto themselves in SujiAguupin, but in more powerful ways. Sujira Lord Unleash: After Ryo's intuition in becoming a Sujira Lord, he has learned about his many battles throughout the series that he has been partaking in. He merges with the demon "God of the Sky", Hydraken in order to become the one and only Sujira Lord Ryo Tetsumaki. As it it first introduced during episode 170 of Total SujiAguupin, Ryo is seen as a Sujira Lord, in time. His appearance consists of Ryo's hair grown out, a black robe (the same one used during Baokurea form), a powerful aura around him, and green liner below Ryo's own eyes. He gets an increased usage of intellect, strength, power, and spirit energy. Baokurea Fusion - Retsu Shimetsuriken: One of Ryo's most powerful techniques. Introduced in Total SujiAguupin's seventh arc, Ryo enables himself to unleash a powerful Metsuriken technique only he could accomplish. While using this move, Ryo is allowed only in Sujira Lord form to do this because using it in other forms may risk fatal damage. In other words, he is allowed to restore even a former Sujira Lord's own powers and create his own powerful Metsuriken. The attack can be unleashed with full power (unfortunately, Ryo would only like to use his own half of the power). Sujira Lord Ability - Technique Mimic: While in Sujira Lord form, Ryo is able to use not only his attacks and abilities, but can access the use of his friends's. Though unlike the original, Ryo's own attacks are weaker than the original user's. Baokurea Fusion - Flaming Tsunami: In Sujira Lord form, Ryo allows more of his special techniques from Baokurea and can create a giant tidal wave made of fire. Though he needs Reiko Masamuka's abilities in order to attempt this attack.